<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don't Dance by Sangoro (HikariMat)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990449">I Don't Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro'>Sangoro (HikariMat)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Prince Vinsmoke Sanji, Prince Zoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:42:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>E se dois príncipes tivessem dançado quando crianças e se reencontrassem dez anos depois? E se eles estivessem apaixonados um pelo outro?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Don't Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Postada originalmente em janeiro de 2019.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estava uma noite linda. O céu brilhava no mais belo azul, o luar iluminava a escuridão e tudo ao redor parecia perfeito, com a exceção de um jovem príncipe que se achava o maioral espertão e naquele momento estava mais ansioso do que nunca.</p><p>Roronoa Zoro, o príncipe do Reino Shikkearu, acabava de invadir a festa em comemoração a maioridade do príncipe Vinsmoke do Reino Sensōya. Ou melhor, dos príncipes, já que eram quadrigêmeos. Porém, o nervosismo do príncipe ainda menor de idade, mas apenas alguns meses para a maioridade, era direcionado apenas a um dos Vinsmoke: Sanji. Talvez nem devesse considerá-lo como um deles, já que o jovem repudiava aquela família abusiva, renegava aquele nome. Não que Zoro ainda pudesse afirmar algo, a última e única vez em que se encontraram fora na festa de casamento de sua irmã. Desde então os reinos deixaram de ser entrosados, como se uma disputa de poder fosse mais importante do que a amizade que durou centenas de anos.</p><p>O único problema era que sua ansiedade e nervosismo não se referiam ao medo de ser descoberto, de alguém perceber que havia se infiltrado em um local que não era bem-vindo. Definitivamente não. Zoro havia se encantado pelo príncipe dourado, como Sanji era conhecido devido as madeixas loiras, desde o momento que se viram. Ou melhor, ele havia se apaixonado e em todos aqueles anos não deixou de pensar no loiro por um único dia sequer. O príncipe dourado para Zoro era na verdade o príncipe azulado... Ou alguma coisa assim, já que não era bom com apelidos, mas possuía a certeza de que Sanji amava aquela cor bem mais que o dourado. Cada tom azul que apareceu em sua frente desde então, era imediatamente relacionado ao outro.</p><p>Quem ele queria enganar? Não era apenas um encanto, não era apenas uma paixão... Ele passou a amar Sanji. Aquele maldito príncipe perfeito, tão diferente de si que era um completo ogro e uma falha como um membro da realeza. O loiro era um anjo, pelo menos era essa a lembrança que possuía daquele encontro.</p><p>O príncipe de pele morena ainda se lembrava perfeitamente do jovem Sanji. Tão pequeno e adorável, a pele branquinha reluzia com os cabelos dourados e as vestes azuis contrastavam tão bem nele. As joias todas também eram azuis e enfeitavam a pequena coroa dourada que se camuflava naqueles fios lisos. Os olhos azuis eram tão lindos, mesmo que tivesse visto apenas por breves momentos, eles brilharam, molhados pelas lágrimas de uma criança rejeitada.</p><p>Era seu sonho reencontrá-lo. Nem que fosse apenas mais uma vez, unicamente para transmitir seus sentimentos. Ou apenas para vê-lo frente a frente. Aqueles olhos, aquela pele, aqueles lábios rosados que ele imaginava como estariam depois de adulto, passados tantos anos.</p><p>Zoro mordeu o lábio inferior, inseguro. Não era o tipo de pessoa insegura, mas iria encontrar o amor de sua vida e tudo indicava que não daria certo. Por que havia se apaixonado por aquele garoto? Por que passou todos os dias de sua infância e adolescência imaginando como estava sendo o crescimento dele? Será que ele ainda escondia um dos olhos? Será que seu cabelo ainda estava no mesmo corte? Será que Sanji ainda era sensível, gentil e adorável? Será que ele teria lágrimas nos olhos outra vez? Será que seus olhos brilhariam ao vê-lo? Havia grandes chances dele até mesmo estar casado ou prometido, e aquilo era seu maior medo.</p><p>Tanto faz. Se fosse para ser rejeitado, ele seria. Se fosse para ver o outro aos beijos com outra pessoa, encararia a situação de frente. Não era a droga de um covarde. De cabeça erguida, finalmente adentrou o enorme salão exageradamente iluminado e barulhento. A música era alta e irritante, Zoro odiava. Ele resmungava com frequência, especialmente por não ter encontrado o loiro rapidamente. Era uma droga. Havia encontrado os outros três, menos Sanji.</p><p>Até que finalmente viu, bem longe, uma cabeleira dourada brilhando com uma coroa adornada de joias azuis. E desejou não ter visto.</p><p>Sanji estava mais lindo do que seus pensamentos poderiam imaginar. Ele ainda trajava vestes azuis e parecia mais angelical e perfeito do que se lembrava. O coração havia acelerado, porém, ele não estava sozinho. Mulheres que provavelmente eram consideradas lindas rodeavam o loiro e este as retribuía com vigor. Os olhares desejosos, os toques nada discretos, os sorrisos sugestivos... Ele dançava com uma e outra, e o coração de Zoro havia se partido em diversos pedaços.</p><p>Obviamente seus olhos eram direcionados unicamente ao loiro deslumbrante, e o olhar que achou por tantos anos que duraria eternamente, não durou mais que segundos. Era muito para ele. A história de que encararia qualquer situação de frente era uma mentira. Sentiu vontade de chorar, porém era muito orgulhoso para derramar uma lágrima.</p><p>Acabava de perceber que perdera Sanji para sempre.</p><p>Dane-se, não é como se ele se importasse ou coisa do tipo. Já que estava em uma festa, iria beber até cair para afogar as mágoas... Não que estivesse magoado. Ele não se importava nem um pouco.</p><p> </p><p>♔♚♔</p><p> </p><p>A festa havia terminado. Zoro se perdeu completamente no tempo e nem notara que era basicamente o único que restava no salão... Não exatamente no salão, na sacada, já que aquele lugar quente estava cheio de pessoas indesejadas e barulhentas, então apenas pegou uma quantidade que julgou o suficiente de álcool e foi para o local mais vazio que conseguiu achar, mas no fim todo o álcool durou por poucos minutos e ele ficou apenas sofrendo com os pensamentos de Sanji com todas aquelas mulheres. Pensamentos impuros, dolorosos. Se condenava por não ter voltado lá para beber mais, mas até parece que encararia todas aquelas pessoas e multidão outra vez. Droga, nem beber em paz era permitido. Pior era a enorme quantidade de olhares direcionados a si nos poucos minutos que ficou dentro do salão. Só porque estava usando roupas em tons verdes, sua pele não era pálida como a das pessoas daquele reino, seus olhos eram verdes e usava brincos de ouro? Quanto preconceito. Mal sabia o jovem Roronoa que o motivo dos olhares era sua beleza estonteante e chamativa, não algum tipo de preconceito.</p><p>Pior é que seus instintos diziam que alguém se aproximava e aquilo o irritava ainda mais. Só queria ficar sozinho, seria uma droga encontrar o caminho de volta para seu reino e nem ia pensar no tempo que demoraria. Droga de vida, droga de reino, droga de Sanji mulherengo pervertido sem vergonha.</p><p>Ele ouviu um fósforo ser aceso e o maldito odor de cigarro invadiu suas narinas. Além do infeliz invadir seu local, ainda ia fumar? Francamente...</p><p>— Já nos vimos antes? — Ótimo, e ainda dava em cima dele. Zoro revirou os olhos, sem nem olhar para o cidadão. Desejava que ele desaparecesse para sempre do lugar e nunca mais voltasse. A voz daquele ser parecia cantarolar, o que o irritava mais ainda.</p><p>— Heh. É algum tipo cantada? — Zoro respondeu com desdém sem virar o rosto. Desejou que o imbecil calasse a boca e não direcionasse mais a voz a sua pessoa, seria bem melhor assim antes que o jogasse daquela sacada.</p><p>— Talvez seja... — O homem respondeu com a voz maliciosa, acabando por chamar a atenção do moreno.</p><p>Inesperadamente, quando se virou, um olhar azulado estava fixo em sua pessoa. Os lábios finos e rosados tragavam um cigarro com vontade, como se fosse o último cigarro de sua vida. Uma franja dourada cobria metade do rosto alheio e Zoro se lembrava bem daquela franja irritante que atrapalhava a visão dos dois orbes azuis.</p><p>Era Sanji. E ele estava sorrindo. Um sorriso lindo e sugestivo que fez todo o rosto do moreno esquentar e tornar-se vermelho. Era o seu amado e ele estava o cantando. Zoro ainda não havia chegado naquele ponto, então apenas desviou o olhar, envergonhado. Não sabia o que fazer. Suas fantasias sempre se encerravam no momento do reencontro. O que fazer? Droga de príncipe covarde.</p><p>A falta de reação do Roronoa fez um silêncio se instalar entre os dois. Sanji continuou a fumar, provavelmente já havia acendido mais dois cigarros e continuava ali, na companhia do outro. O silêncio deveria ser constrangedor e fazê-los desejar ir embora o quanto antes, porém, era aconchegante. Acolhedor. Era como se estivesse em casa. Sanji sentiu, pela primeira vez, que estava em casa, mesmo que odiasse aquele reino, aquela família, aquele nome...</p><p>Então ele sorriu, sentindo-se confortável. Ele se lembrava de Zoro, é claro que ele lembrava. Assim como também o vira dentro do salão e também desejou por muitos anos poder reencontrá-lo. E lá estava o garoto... Homem... Com quem tanto sonhou. Chegava a ser engraçado, nunca pensou que poderia vê-lo outra vez.</p><p>Ele terminou o cigarro e apagou a bituca no balaústre. Se aproximou de Zoro, que congelou mais conforme ele ia chegando mais perto. Não era medo, talvez algum tipo de insegurança. O que falar? O que fazer? Como não agir igual um idiota?</p><p>Inconscientemente, Zoro se virou na direção do outro e, no mesmo segundo, como se o loiro estivesse apenas esperando que ele se virasse, a mão de Sanji se entrelaçou com a do moreno e a outra mão parou na cintura larga. A pegada do loiro era perfeita, não havia palavras para descrever o que havia sentido com aquilo. Os peitorais se encostaram levemente e com aquela pouca distância era possível sentir a respiração alheia. Era muito para aguentar.</p><p>Tiveram que respirar fundo, como uma tentativa frustrada de acalmar os corações que batiam descontroladamente, controlar a respiração descompassada, as mãos trêmulas e o suor que tentava escorrer em suas nucas. Era vergonhosa a situação, mas nenhum dos dois desejava se afastar.</p><p>— Dança comigo? — Sanji perguntou da forma mais encantadora e galante que existia. Ele poderia conquistar qualquer pessoa com aquela personalidade de príncipe, mas Zoro não era uma dessas pessoas. Ele já estava encantado sem aquilo.</p><p>— Eu não danço. — A resposta do moreno já não era mais cheia de desdém. O rubor em suas bochechas entregava o que estava sentindo, era vergonhoso. Sem perceber ele já segurava no ombro de Sanji.</p><p>— Eu sei. — Eles começaram a valsar lentamente. Ambos sabiam o que fazer, mesmo que a contragosto Zoro teve que aprender porque era um príncipe e aquilo era etiqueta e todas as coisas irritantes, mas era a segunda vez que alguém o conduzia e ele desejava ser conduzido.</p><p>— Não tem música. — Ele insistiu, tentando encontrar um ponto de negação para aquele ato, mesmo que não existisse nenhum.</p><p>— Eu sei. — O loiro voltou a repetir sua resposta e continuou a dançar lentamente. Os olhos estavam fixos um no outro, e não havia vontade para quebrar o contato.</p><p>Zoro emburrou, não havia motivos para fugir. Ele deitou a cabeça no ombro de Sanji e fechou os olhos, deixando-se ser conduzido pelo outro. A mão soltou a de Sanji apenas para abraçá-lo. Os dedos calejados se emaranharam nos fios dourados no meio das costas, fazendo-o perceber que o cabelo que tanto amava havia crescido e muito, a ponto de estar preso em um lindo rabo de cavalo.</p><p>Sanji puxou seu rosto, fazendo-o encará-lo. Quebrando todas as barreiras, Zoro passou a mão pelo rosto delicado, levando a franja comprida consigo e as duas safiras encararam incrédulas as duas esmeraldas. Como aquele moreno era abusado. Então, o loiro procurou um motivo para ele não ser tão abusado quanto e inesperadamente ele juntou os lábios aos do outro, em um beijo que nem acreditava estar acontecendo. Era seu primeiro e, pela falta de habilidade, era o primeiro de Zoro também. Ele sorriu quando se afastou, enquanto o moreno queimava de vergonha.</p><p>— Senti sua falta, Zoro. — E as esmeraldas brilharam. Era incrível, mesmo após tantos anos, Sanji ainda se lembrava dele. Melhor ainda, havia o beijado! A maciez daqueles lábios era impressionante.</p><p>— Você é um idiota, Sanji. — Então Zoro agarrou-se ao outro e escondeu o rosto na curva de seu pescoço.</p><p>— Eu sei.</p><p>Nunca imaginaram que um dia poderiam valsar novamente.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levemente inspirado na <a href="https://fanfiction.com.br/historia/784147/Shall_We_Dance/">fic da Bruce</a> que me presentou após eu contar a minha ideia sobre o AU. ♥</p><p>Também fortemente baseado na dj Sanji x Zoro 'Lalala'.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>